Meeting Caius Again
by TrixieVolturi2
Summary: Trixie knew Caius before he was a vampire. Now they are meeting up with each other again. How will Caius react?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the entrance hall of the Volterra palace. A girl walked over to me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Trixie. I'm looking for Lord Caius. I was told he lives here."

She walked off. Another girl walked over to me.

"How do you know Master Caius?"

"Well, you see..."

-flashback-

 _I was walking along the beach with my sister. A man walked toward me._

 _"Look, sis. Isn't that the man you saw the other week and you said he was chasing after you?"_

 _"It was. Shoo. I have to figure this out."_

 _She giggled and skipped off to another area of the beach. The man walked over to me._

 _"Do you remember me?"_

 _"Of course. Aren't you the one who followed me home the other week?"_

 _He looked slightly embarrassed._

-end of Flashback-

"Wait a minute. Master Caius was ashamed and embarrassed about something?"

"Oh yes. It was really kind of funny. If it wasn't for him being what he was, he would have blushed."

"You know?"

I nodded.

-Flashback-

 _We sat down at a bench and started to talk._

 _"I wasn't doing it to scare you. I was doing it to protect you. You see, there are these people who have taken a huge interest in you and wish to do you harm."_

 _"Really? Should I go to the police?"_

 _I was starting to panic. I wondered if it was the same people who tortured and killed our parents. I was about to ask. But there was a lump in my throat._

 _"Do not worry, my belov- oops. I'm sorry. I will explain in a few minutes."_

 _"Were you just about to call me your beloved?"_

 _He looked away._

 _"Ok. I'm going to tell you a secret. This secret has to be kept to yourself. I am not a human. I am a vampire."_

 _"You're a-"_

 _I passed out._

-end of flashback-

The girl, I found out her name was Jane, stared at me in shock.

"He just came out with it like that?"

"Yes. I don't remember how long I was out for. But my sister had brought me home. She had seen me pass out and Caius ran when he saw her coming."

"But master doesn't run from anybody."

"He was probably afraid she was going to call the cops."

"What happened next?"

-Flashback-

 _I was getting ready for bed when he climbed through the window. I let out a loud yip._

 _"Are you all right, sis?" My sister called._

 _"I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe on my bed again."_

 _She giggled. Caius walked over and sat on my bed._

 _"I apologize for scaring you at the beach. There's a reason why I told you what I am. Now, don't freak out, but you are my mate. By the way, where are your parents?"_

 _I walked over to the window. I pointed to something and he walked over. He saw two gravestones at the top of the hill._

 _"They were murdered by someone named Vladimir because they refused to hand me over to him. My sister has a scar on her back. My brother is still in the army."_

-end of Flashback-

"You have a brother? You never mentioned him before."

"Yeah. He never met Caius and I'm grateful for that. Could you imagine what my brother, Aro, would have done if I told him I was dating a vampire?"

"Aro?"

I nodded and continued with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman walked into the throne room.

"Master Caius, there is a girl in the entrance hall who wishes to see you."

"What's her name and her business?"

She walked a bit closer.

"She didn't tell me her business. But she said her name is Trixie."

"It can't be." Aro whispered.

Marcus looked at him.

"Do you know this girl, Aro?"

"I doubt it. It's just a coincidence. It can't be the same Trixie. This was years ago. Bring the girl in."

The woman walked out.

"The masters will see you now."

"All right. Thank you."

"It's a good thing I found you a dress first." Jane said.

We walked through the doors. My eyes lit up.

"Aro? You're alive?"

"Trixie?"

I ran out the door and out the front gate. Aro followed me.

"They lied to me. You lied to me. You said you wouldn't leave me. You said-"

"I know, Trixie. But I was turned into a vampire. I couldn't hurt you."

"But you took Diddy away from me. She protected me after our parents were killed. You took her away a few weeks after they were drained dry."

Marcus was talking to Caius.

"How is it she's still alive?" Caius whispered.

"Brother?"

-Flashback-

 _"Excuse me, where can I find a girl named Trixie?"_

 _"Trixie? You mean Aro Volturi's little sister? She was captured by two men three weeks ago. She told me that a man broke her heart and her sister was taken from her."_

 _"Do you know who captured her?"_

 _"I believe his name was Vladimir."_

 _He almost growled. She showed him where my gravestone was._

 _"You said she was captured; not dead."_

"They sent a video of them torturing her to death. They mutilated her body and disposed of it."

He fell to his knees.

-End of flashback-

"The Romanian coven did this? No wonder you had a huge grudge on them. It must also be why you never married." Marcus said.

"That's exactly right."

I came back in ignoring Aro's qualms about being careful around his 'brother'.

"Cai!" I cried.

I ran into his arms.

"My beloved! They said you were killed."

"I almost was. But I was rescued by a very kind man. He ended up having to turn me a few years later. But I was out of that horrible place."

"Where have you been?"

"Travelling. I believed you to be dead as well. Or at least, that's what my boyfriend, almost fiancee, told me. I told him he was a liar."

I then turned away.

"Trixie? What's wrong? What did he do to you? Who was it?" Aro asked.

Ignoring him, I turned back to Caius. As I turned, Caius saw a glimmer of a scar on my back. He lifted up my shirt. He almost growled.

"Aro, take a look at this."

He walked over and saw the scar.

"Did he do this to you, little sis? I'll kill him if I ever find out who did this."

I put my shirt back down. I walked over to the window. I was lost in thought. Sure, Aro was being protective again. But he left me before. What if he does it again?


	3. Chapter 3

Caius and I walked through the palace.

"When are you going to tell me the name of this boy that hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it, Cai. It was 50 years ago."

He turned me around.

"You are my beloved mate. I will worry about this. Please tell me."

"Oh all right. Just don't hurt his whole family. They did nothing wrong. His name was Edward Cullen. The day before he proposed to me, I caught him in bed with a girl named Rosalie. I thought she was his sister."

He growled silently forgetting that I was a vampire. He wrapped his arms around me. Aro came around the corner and hissed.

"You are not dating my sister."

"You know what, Aro? You have no say in what I do in my life. If I want to date Cai, I will."

"Trixie, I-"

"No, Aro. I love Caius. Do you know what else? I met him two days after you went to war without saying good-bye. I cried my eyes out. You said good-bye to diddy. But never to me."

I ran off. Caius glared at Aro.

"What makes you think she is going to forgive you that easily? She chose to forgive me. You have to wait until she's ready to forgive you."

"I refuse to let it happen."

"We will leave if we have to."

I came back.

"Where's Diddy?"

I saw the grave look on Caius' face.

"Trixie, I-"

"No. It's not true. Tell me it's not true, Aro. Tell me you didn't let her get killed. TELL ME!"

I sobbed and fell to the floor.

"Aro, I would suggest you leave. I will stay with her."

"After she calms down, she is to be moved in with the Cullens."

"NO!"

I ran out the door.

"Aro, you're an idiot. Do you remember the scar you saw earlier?"

"What about it?"

"Edward Cullen did this to her. You are placing her back in danger by putting her there."

Caius ran after me. He found me sitting on a bench outside the palace.

"Trixie? Are you all right?"

"I know he didn't mean it. But it's going to take a while to forgive him."

Aro came out.

"Trixie? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe. We're having problems with the Romanian coven."

"I've been having more problems with them than you have, Aro. If it wasn't for Carlisle saving my life, I would have been dead because of them." I ran into his arms. "No more leaving me."

"I promise."

Caius smiled. Marcus came out.

"Is everything all right? I heard her scream."

"Everything is fine. She forgave him."

They smiled.

"That's great! Aro always looked like he was missing something."

"I'm rather surprised she forgave me that easily."

"You didn't leave her like he did. She understood why you left. But never understood why he did."

Caius smiled. I ran back into Caius' arms. He looked at Aro. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Caius. I just wanted to protect her."

"It's all right. I would have done the same thing. It's just a brother being a brother."

Jane walked over.

"Master, can I take her shopping, please?"

"If she wants to. But you have to bring Demetri and Felix with you. She is to be protected at all times."

"Yay!"

I giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

We all went back to the palace. Aro and Caius showed me to my room. They left to let me get settled in. Jane came back in.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It was just a shock that our sister is gone. She was so strong when our parents were gone. Wait a minute. They said that they think a werewolf killed her."

I closed my eyes and started searching. I finally found her in a dark and dank dungeon.

"Lady Trixie?"

"I'm going to save my sister. Don't tell anyone where I'm going."

I ran out the door and toward Romania. I then called Caius.

"Trixie? Where are you?"

"I need you to meet me on the outskirts of Italy going toward Romania. There's a reason why I'm headed there."

"I'll be right there."

He was there ten minutes later, very confused.

"My sister is alive. I'll tell you later how I know. But we have to save her."

"I'm with you. Let's go."

We finally got to Romania. I found the dungeon of the Romanian coven's castle and peered inside.

"Didyme!"

"Trixie! How-"

"I'll explain later. We have to get you out."

Caius punched the wall in and she climbed out. She hugged me.

"Let's get back to the palace. I miss my Marcus." Didyme said.

"Wait a minute. You're married to Marcus? I'm practically engaged to blondie over there."

"What about blondie?" Caius asked.

We giggled. We ran back to Italy. But not without the Romanian coven seeing us.

"Oh no." I said.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"They saw us. They're working with the family enemy."

"You don't mean-" Didyme started.

I nodded. She looked horrified.

"Come on. Let's get back to the palace, quickly." Caius said.

We got back to the palace. Aro and Marcus were pacing in the throne room.

"Wait here, Didyme. I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"All right."

We went into the throne room.

"Caius, you're late for the meeting. We had to reschedule."

"I apologize, brothers. But you will forgive me after you see the reason for me being late."

Didyme walked in.

"Didyme?" Marcus asked.

She ran into his arms.

"Where were you?" Aro asked.

"The Romanian coven were holding me captive. Trixie found me and saved me."

"How did you-"

"It's one of my powers. I can basically find anybody that I can reach the mind of. I can also show people the past."

I looked at Aro in fear.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"Let's take a walk. We need to talk."

We took a walk around the palace.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"Our enemy is alive."

"We have several enemies."

"No, Aro. You don't get it. Our biggest enemy is alive. He saw us when we went to save Didyme."

He growled. He placed the palace on lockdown.


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback-

 _I was walking down the street. I was really missing my brother and sister. A man walked over to me. Two women grabbed me from behind._

 _"Who are you? Let go of me!"_

 _"Don't worry, child. We won't hurt you if you tell us what we want to know. Where is your brother?"_

 _"What?"_

 _He sighed. He punched me in my stomach._

 _"I will repeat this once more. Where is your brother?"_

 _"I don't know."_

-End of Flashback-

"He was looking for me?" Aro asked.

"He said he had unfinished business with you. But with him, that was to hurt and kill you."

"So, what happened then?"

-Flashback-

 _"Come now, child. He's your brother. You have to know where he is."_

 _"Last time I saw him he was going away to war. I don't know where he is."_

 _"Bring her to the castle."_

 _The two women flew off with me to the castle. They put me in a room and locked the door. Dracula came through the window and did the horrible._

-End of Flashback-

Aro growled. Caius joined in on the story.

"What's going on?"

"He raped you?"

"Several times. Each time he would ask where you were. But I still didn't know. When he got tired of me, he threw me out of his castle."

I shivered.

"Who are we talking about here?" Caius asked.

"Dracula. It seems he was looking for me."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"That's enough stories for one day. Let's go to your room so you can rest."

I yawned and just about fell asleep against Caius' arm.

"How-"

"Another power of mine." I whispered.

I then fell asleep. Caius lifted me up and carried me to our room. There was a bed and a blanket made out of silk. Caius laid on the bed beside me. I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I should have sent someone to protect you. Even if it was secretly."

"It's not your fault."

Didyme walked over to Aro.

"Where's Trixie?"

"Asleep in her and Caius' room."

"So they are together?'

He nodded.

"I almost ruined it. I wanted to protect her. But she's not my little sister anymore."

"Of course she's still our little sister, Aro. She just grew up and flew from our nest. Wait a minute. How can she sleep?"

"She said it was another one of her powers."

She smiled.

"Put this way. In a few week's time or maybe a little longer, Caius will legally be our brother. Just like Marcus is legally your brother."

"Yeah. Marcus was in quite a state when he thought you were dead."

"Don't remind me."

He hugged her. They took a walk through the palace. Jane ran around the corner.

"Master, the Romanian coven are in town. They're wreaking havoc on the townspeople."

"Stay with Didyme. I'll deal with this."

He ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Aro and Didyme walked up to me.

"Trixie, Aro is planning a ball."

"We don't have to invite _him_ , do we?"

Didyme was confused. Aro walked over to me.

"Don't worry, sis. You will be near at least one of us at all times. He won't get close to you."

"Who are you talking about?" Didyme asked.

"My abusive ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

She gasped.

"You mean Carlisle's son?"

"Let's go shopping for dresses. We could bring Jane."

"Oh all right."

We went and found Jane. The three of us went to the mall. Jane knew I was dreading this day.

"Don't worry, Trixie. Edward won't hurt you at the ball. Master Caius will place double protection for you that night."

"I know. But, with him being the reason why Carlisle had to turn me, it still bugs me."

I looked out the window. Didyme walked over.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We have to find a dress Caius will love you in."

I blushed.

"Master Caius loves dark purple."

"Then let's find you a dark purple gown."

Six hours later, we went back to the palace. Didyme put my dress in her closet so Caius wouldn't see it. Caius found me.

"Trixie, Aro wants to invite the Cullens in person."

"I'll stick to you like glue."

"We aren't leaving until morning."

So we went to our room. I went into the bathroom and put something sexy on. Caius' eyes lit up when I came out.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah. Come over here."

I walked over. I felt Caius' eyes on me.

"My brother would kill us if he saw what we were doing."

"I'm not scared of your brother. God, you are so tempting."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Three hours later, I was panting hard. I laid down with my head on his chest.

"Are you all right, my beloved?"

"That was exhilarating."

He chuckled. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, master. But Master Aro would like to see Trixie." Jane said.

"Tell him that I will see him in an hour."

"Yes my lady."

I jumped into the shower. Caius was grumbling.

"I'll be back, Caius. It's better for me to go to him than for him to come here. These clothes are for your eyes only."

"Too true."

But as I was walking toward Aro's office, I was slammed into the wall. But I threw her off me.

"Who are you?"

"Athenadora! We banned you from the palace years ago! Leave now before I rip your head off." Aro growled.

"This is the girl with my Caius?"

"I'm not your Caius. I never was and will never be yours." Caius said as he came around the corner.

I ran into his arms. Athenadora ran off.

"Are you all right?" Aro asked.

"I'm fine."

"We're leaving in the morning to visit the Cullens."

"I know. I already told Caius I would be sticking to him like glue."

Aro rolled his eyes.

"You already are."

"Brother, would you like me to tell him your darkest secret?"

He ran off. I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

We finally made it to Forks, Washington. We all agreed, to Caius' dismay, that I would go up first. I knocked on the door.

"Trixie! Did you find your family?" Esme asked.

"I did. Brother, where are you? Why am I always the punctual one?"

Aro came out of the woods. As did Caius, Marcus, and Didyme. Caius wrapped his arms around me.

"C-come in." Esme stuttered.

I looked at Aro. He shrugged.

"We will discuss this later, brother."

"Yes, sister."

Edward came down the stairs. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Didyme had already walked into the living room. Edward dove into me and pushed me out the door. Caius heard my cry of distress and ran out.

"Boy, I would suggest letting her up. You will not like the consequences otherwise."

"What's going on? Jane, Demetri, bring him to the palace to my dungeon." Aro growled.

"Yes master."

Caius helped me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you all right, my beloved?'

"I'm fine. But I need to hunt some grizzly."

"Did someone say grizzly?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie growled.

"You join her, I'm leaving."

"Nice knowing you then. You've been cheating on me with Fuckward for far too long."

She ran off. Alice gasped. Jasper ran over to her.

"Alice? What did you see?"

"Edward and Rosalie. They joined up with a black haired man named Dracula!"

I started to shake in Caius' arms.

"Everybody pack your bags. Call your shape shifter friends and have them come here as well." Aro said.

"Emmett, call Jacob. Have him bring the pack, the elders, and their families here. Tell him it's an emergency." Carlisle said.

Emmett pulled out his cell phone. Aro was already on his.

"Felix, bring the biggest jet we have to Forks, Washington right away."

 _'Yes master.'_

He looked over at me.

"Caius she needs to hunt. She needs blood."

"I'll go with you." Emmett and Jasper said.

The four of us went into the woods.

"It's all right, Trixie. He won't find you." Caius said.

"I take it she knows this person." Jasper said.

"Old family enemy."

Jasper was calming me down. I found a black bear and drained him dry. Caius noticed a little blood had dribbled down my chin. My phone rang. It was Aro.

 _'We need you back. The shape shifters are here.'_

We ran back.

"Bear blood actually tastes good." Caius said.

"Does that mean-" Carlisle started.

"Don't get your hopes up. It'll take a while to get used to."

He chuckled.

"How are we getting there?" Jacob asked.

"One of our guards are bringing over our biggest jet." Aro said.

"I always knew Edward was going to get us into trouble again." Jacob growled.

I was still clutching Caius' arm. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Wait a minute. I thought Didyme was killed." Carlisle said.

"We thought so too. But Trixie found her alive."

He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix finally got there with the jet.

"Everybody, inside quick!" Aro yelled.

"Wow. The Volturi aren't as cruel as Edward said." Bella said.

"Hello again, Isabella." Marcus said.

She looked at him.

"It's Bella."

"Right. I apologize, Ms. Bella."

We went aboard the jet.

"I knew I should have killed that boy when I had the chance." Caius said.

"Calm down, brother. Trixie's asleep." Marcus said.

My head was nuzzled up under his chin.

"Caius really has changed." Bella said.

"It'll take them time to get used to the wolf pack." Carlisle said.

"I thought they hated us." Jacob said.

Carlisle looked at him.

"It wasn't you, personally, they hated. It was wolves in general. That was only because they thought a wolf pack had killed Didyme."

"I could see why they hated us."

The jet took off. Jacob walked over to Aro.

"Who is this guy we're running from?"

"His name is Dracula. He has taken a liking to my sister."

"I thought Dracula was a myth."

"Humans thought we were a myth and yet here we are."

Jacob sat down.

"You know something. Being a vampire, you aren't that bad."

"My brother isn't the one to be scared of. It takes a lot to make him mad. It's my Cai that you have to worry about."

He started to tickle me.

"Yeah. He's really scary." Didyme mocked.

"Come now, Didyme. It's about time we saw some change in Caius." Marcus said.

"How'd you two meet?" Bella asked.

I looked at Caius and smiled.

"He was my stalker. Didyme thought about calling the cops a few times."

"Hey! He followed you everywhere. I'm surprised he didn't follow you into the bathroom."

I giggled.

"You know, Caius. These days, people go to prison for stalking someone." Bella said.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you dating Edward the last time we saw you?" Aro asked.

"I was. That is, until he gave me a concussion. I was in the hospital for a week."

I walked over to the window.

"Wait a minute. What are we doing?"

"What do you mean, my beloved?" Caius asked.

"The first place Dracula will look is Volterra. We can't go back there."

He realized I was right. I pulled out my cell phone.

 _'Trixie? How are-'_

"Severus, I need your help. My friends and family are in trouble."

 _'Come to Prince Manor. You'll be safe here.'_

"You'll have to expand."

Caius walked over to me.

"What is it?"

"Have Felix turn the jet around. We have to go to London. Give him these coordinates."

I gave him a sheet of paper. Caius walked to the front of the jet.

"Felix, turn the jet around. We're going to London. Here are the coordinates."

"Yes master."

He walked back to me and sat down.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Aro asked.

"His name is Severus Snape. We went to Hogwarts together."

He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The jet finally landed. I got off the jet first.

"Severus! Long time no see."

"Hello Trixie. Where's the rest?" He asked.

Everybody got off. Severus' eyes widened.

"Severus, this is my brother, Aro, my sister, Didyme, mate, Caius, and brother-in-law, Marcus. These are the Cullens and the wolf pack."

"Come in. It's a good thing I expanded the house."

"I told you, you would have to."

We walked inside. Everyone's eyes widened. I walkd upstairs with Severus.

"Who is it you're running from?"

"Dracula. Just this morning, two of the Cullens betrayed the family and joined him."

He was surprised.

"You didn't tell me Aro Volturi was your brother."

"I know. I'm sorry for that. But that was the reason Albus wouldn't look me in the eye when we were in school."

Severus grumbled.

"That man was, and still is, an old fool."

We went back downstairs. Caius and I shared a room and had our own wing.

"We don't want to hear you." Didyme had said.

"You're pretty loud yourself, Did'." Aro said.

If she was human, she would have blushed. I giggled. There was a knock on the door.

"I thought I told everybody I was not to be bothered today."

"It's just me, Severus. Why didn't you tell me Trixie was here?" Lucius asked.

"They just got here."

Lucius was confused.

"They?"

Caius wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, Lucius. They." Severus said.

"Th-that's-"

"I know, Lucius. That is Trixie's mate, Caius Volturi. Aro is her brother and Didyme is her sister."

He was surprised. I sat down.

"Trixie, she-"

"Not now, Lucius."

I walked out back.

"What's going on?" Caius asked.

"It's up to her to tell you. All I'm saying is that she needs you now more than ever." Severus said.

Caius walked out to me.

"Caius, promise you won't leave me?"

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"I'm scared, Cai."

He brought me over to a bench. He sat me down.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a woman named Belladonna. She's also trying to kill me. She-"

I started to shake.

"Stay here."

He ran inside.

"Caius?"

"Who is Belladonna?"

"She is a dark witch that's been after Trixie since she started Hogwarts."

He was angry. He looked out the window. He ran out and held me.

"I'm here, my beloved. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I hugged him. Jasper sighed.

"She is starting to calm down."

"She will be safe here." Severus said.

"You're sure?" Aro asked.

He nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Caius and I took a walk. Albus turned the corner.

"Hello Trixie."

"What do you want, Albus?"

Caius tensed. I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

I tried walking around him. But he blocked my way.

"I would suggest getting out of our way before you piss me off." Caius said.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Now get out of our way."

We walked around him. This time he let us.

"Don't worry about him. He's just an old fool."

"Who is he?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of the school I went to."

He grumbled. I was blasted into a tree. Albus then disappeared.

"Trixie!"

"Help me back to the house, please."

I started to stagger. He carried me back to the manor.

"Sister!" Didyme cried.

"Who did this?" Aro asked.

"She said his name was Albus Dumbledore." Caius said.

Severus got me a pain reliever. He then went to Albus' office. He was talking to the minister.

"How dare you attack Trixie?"

Severus?" Remus asked.

He was the minister.

"You blasted Trixie into a tree! Do you realize how close her mate was to tearing you apart?"

"Severus, I-"

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby fired as the headmaster. Pack your bags and leave the office." Remus said.

Albus grumbled and left. Remus came back to the manor with Severus.

"Remus! You're the minister?" I asked.

"I am. I've come to ask you if you wanted to be the new headmistress of Hogwarts."

"What happened to Albus?"

"I just fired him."

I was shocked.

"As long as Caius can be my assistant."

"I take it that he is your mate."

I nodded.

"Yes. This is my Caius."

"All right. He can be your assistant."

I smiled. Caius felt uneasy.

"Cai, he's not a werewolf anymore. I cured his lycanthropy."

"There's a cure for lycanthropy?" Aro asked.

"I made it. So of course there's a cure."

Caius smiled.

"My mate is a genius."

"She made it in our first year by accident." Severus said.

"Accident?"

"She dropped one potion into another."

I giggled.

"I can still remember you diving under your desk thinking it was going to blow up."

"Hey, I didn't know what was going to happen. At least I didn't terrorize the defense teacher."

"Professor Armandi was an idiot. Even I knew that vampires don't sleep in coffins or have dungeons and moats. Except for _him_ I mean."

Caius looked at me.

"How did you terrorize him?"

"I bought fake fangs and told him I was a vampire. Turns out he was scared of vampires."

He chuckled.


End file.
